Go Ask Alice!
by bodysurfer27
Summary: Jack and Peter want to ask out the same girl. Their solution? Initiate a war and whoever wins gets to ask her out. Simple enough, yet chaos is bound to happen when Milo, Ezra, the police?, and even Alice get involved. In the end, who gets to go ask Alice?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the My Blood Approves series nor am I the brilliant Amanda Hocking. I also do not own the book/play in which this story is named after. To my ever lovely readers, I have decided to write a story about a story that I love so much. Amanda Hocking is a brilliant writer and I hope all my characters' personas match the ones in the great books she has written. I am co-writing this with darkangel338. We hope you enjoy the story! This story takes place during the first book. Spoiler if you haven't read Peter's letters to Elise yet.**

* * *

Jack and Peter were home alone, bored out of their minds, trying to figure out what to do.

"I'm so bored!" Jack whined for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes. He was lying face-down on the couch.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Peter gave slight attitude, as Jack had been saying this repetitively. He was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face to match his mood. Jack quickly raised his head, eyes wide with excitement. Clearly he had an idea. A very, very bad idea in Peter's opinion.

"Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Peter asked in suspicion.

"Call of Duty!"

"No! Absolutely not!" Peter shook his head and looked appalled.

"But why not?!" Jack pouted. "We're both bored."

"No!" Peter replied distastefully.

"Aw c'mon Peter! Please? Please Peter? Please?" Jack begged, even going as far as pulling the puppy dog face with his bottom lip out and quivering.

"No Jack! I said no."

"But why not?"

"Because I said so." Jack whimpered in annoyance and aggravation.

"Peeeeteeeeer!" He drawled out.

"No Jack! I said no!" Jack groaned and fell dramatically back onto the couch. After a few minutes of complete utter silence, Peter's facial features softened and he felt bad. Jack didn't mean any harm. There really was no reason to snap. Jack just wanted to spend time doing a fun activity with his older brother figure. "Jack…."The younger-though not by much-boy looked up but refused to answer him. Peter felt guilty. "Jack…" Peter tried again yet got no response. He inwardly groaned and admitted defeat. "Fine. I guess we could play one round of Call of Duty." Jack had the game ready in seconds.

"So….I…uh…..I met this…girl the other day…and um….."Jack said to Peter, quickly getting absorbed into the game.

"Oh yeah? What's she look like?" Peter stole a glance at his brother. He was interested in this conversation.

"I invited her to come over later." Both lapsed into silence.

"Really?" Peter felt kind of jealous. 'If only Elise was still alive' he thought to himself.

"Mhmm hmm." Jack grunted at the game.

"What's her name?" He was genuinely concerned for Jack, although he was just a tad bit curious.

"Alice." Peter almost dropped his controller.

"Alice?" If this was the same girl Peter had seen at a club a few weeks ago, Jack was going to have a major conflict with him.

"Yeah, why? Gotta problem with that?"

"No." Peter said rather quickly. Jack had a feeling he had a problem with it and paused the game to talk to him. He studied his face for a moment.

"Yes! You do have a problem with it! You like her!" Jack accused him. "I can't believe this!"

"I have no problem with the fact you met a girl-"

"How could you not tell me?"

"Jack just listen-"

"Argh." Peter clasped his hand over Jack's mouth.

"Listen. I have an idea. And I think you're really going to like it." He took in a breath. "What if we set up a war and whoever wins the most battles gets to ask her out? Do we have a deal?" Jack mulled the idea over before nodding his head so fast Peter was afraid it was going to pop right off his body. Peter removed his hand and Jack beamed.

"Deal." Jack held out his hand and Peter shook it. "I'm so gonna win." Jack smirked under his breath.

"In your dreams." Peter retaliated. "May the best man win."

* * *

**So what the goal is for my lovely readers is to tell us in either a PM or REVIEW which boy you would like to choose the activity for the next chapter. Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
